Talk:Atalanta/@comment-33199141-20171111220727/@comment-28209103-20171118135915
there's VN of Apo? Well by my own standard Apo is just mediocre-ish even for LN standard, you just don't expect the same drama and character depth quality as Gen F/Z or expect some deep, philosophical or poetic part like Nasu.. LN usually are plagued by one thing which is tropes, from my observation most of the time it feels like the author started by defining the character traits and usually stick with that as the guidepost to write the character.. ofc I won't expect or compare it to realist like Tolsoy or it's abstractness to Kafka but those writer that wrote that way usually fall to 'mediocre' in my ranking,, they're dime dozen and nothing to note from their work. In the first place Apo is have a damn huge cast, 16 servants, 9 masters, 1 for worst protagonist, and few side character with only 5 LN worth of writing (note compared to Novel it's quite thin),, it's a hard task to write so much character and put depth into each and every one.. Atalanta isn't even a villain,, it's like they're trying to pull despair event horizon on her but due to the ridiculously unnecessary FGO fanservice it become shallow af,, if only they just cut that annoying scene with that annoying witch-to-be and rather went straight to develop Atalanta carefully it can be pulled differently. from my eyes it's just 2 idiot facing each other, one being the bearer of miracle itself are trying to save people even tho she know it's impossible to do so even by miracle yet never quit, and the other are someone who foolishly holding on to miracle even tho she herself know deep inside that her wish are impossible, still she's fooling herself for SOME REASON (note : She explained the reason buy honestly I can't understand it) if anything Atalanta are similar to Kerry.. What Jeanne did is just shoving the fact to her face,, it's like you're telling Kerry that his wish are impossible.. he'll probably shoot you without 2nd thought,, however Atalanta resolve are simply that weak so she's shaken,, in the end she ended up like Kerry even before she meet the real grail minus that she's a zombie cuz she have sliver of hope called the grail. tl;dr essentially Atalanta are similar to Kerry, she carry impossible wishes, they both don't know how to realize their wishes and banking on the miracle called holy grail, both ended up reaching realization but at different point,, Atalanta has yet to completely broken because she haven't reached the grail, she still have some hope, unlike Kerry who exhausted all hope.. on that note Jeanne are similar to Shirou, self-less mentality, both only walked the path without looking for a destination, ended up killed by the very people they save.. man if I don't know any better I say that Jeanne are shirou rip off.. just take it as what-if scenario if Shirou of future and Kerry of old would face up.. probably it'll end up this way..